1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dual function motor/generator device, and particularly to a single device having dual functions of being able to be used as a motor and generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an engine or a motor drives an apparatus using an additional power system for supplying electricity. Driving of the load, which is achieved by such engine and motor, normally needs individual generator means and driving apparatus. Therefore, it requires tremendous space and has a high cost. Moreover, it has poor industrial applicability.
To solve the problems mentioned above, a motor with one additional armature and one additional winding thereon associated with a switching device has been developed and produced to add generator functions to the motor. However, the change of connection between motor and generator circuits causes electrical problems, and the manufacture of motor with one additional armature and one winding thereon is complicated, is subject to manufacturing defects and increases the manufacturing cost. Consequently, it has been desired to develop a single device having dual functions of being able to be used as both a motor and a generator.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a single device having the dual functions of being able to be used as a motor and a generator without any of the problems mentioned above. The invention provides a single, shared component motor/generator dual function device comprising a rechargeable battery, a switching means, a dual function motor/generator means, at least two transmission devices and a forward/reverse clutch means for alternately engaging said transmission devices. When the dual unction motor/generator means is used as a motor, power is supplied from the rechargeable battery under control of a switching means to the stator or rotor and to a driven load through a first transmission device selected by the forward/reverse clutch means, and when used as a generator, the battery is recharged by applying an external force to the driven load such that the load drives a second transmission device to drive the rotor in a direction opposite the first direction of rotation when operated as a motor, and induce an electromotive force through magnetic coupling between the stator and rotor to recharge the battery.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a single body motor/generator dual function device comprising a rechargeable battery, a switching means, a dual function motor/generator means including a rotor and stator, and rotor rotating-direction selection means, wherein the stator is made from permanent magnetic material and the rotor has coil windings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a single body motor/generator dual function device of the above-mentioned type, wherein the stator is made from permeable material wound by coil windings and the rotor is made from permanent magnetic material.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a single body motor/generator dual function device, wherein the stator and rotor are both made from permeable material wound by coil windings, and the device further comprises at least a starting switch, a feedback switch, and a rectifier. The two switches are initially closed at the same time when the device is used as a generator. The rechargeable battery provides a potential to windings of the rotor through the starting switch, and the induced potential further contributies to the magnetic field of the stator/rotor structure. As the rotor moves in a pre-determined direction relative to the stator, a first portion of the electromotive force induced by the magnetic field feeds back to the coil windings of the rotor through the rectifier and the feedback switch. Then, the starting switch is opened and the main portion of the electromotive force is used to charge the battery through the above-described switching means while the first portion of the electromotive force continues to be fed back to the rotor winding. The starting switch remains opened after starting until stoppage of the external force applied to the driven load.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a single body motor/generator dual function device of the above-described type that further includes a differential, torque converter, and/or additional transmission device for enabling a change of torque, velocity, direction, or other required functions.
Furthermore, according to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a single body motor/generator dual function device of the above-described type, wherein the rotating-direction selection means can interlock with the switching means or be independently controlled.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.